A Dragon's Valentine
by DestinyZX
Summary: Valentine's Day is in the air so what better way to do it than to do a one shot involve my one true love and myself. This is me and my love celebrating Valentine's Day together.


_This story is dedicated to all the couples out there who are celebrating Valentine's Day. That means Darkmagicianmon, Hikari, my girlfriend Shelby and every couple out there. Enjoy my one shot for it is dedicated to me and my love Shelby._

A Dragon's Valentine

A One-Shot Written by LgacyZX

_Before I start with the story, I want to let everyone know that this a story made specially for Valentine's Day. What can I say? It's the time of day where love is in the air and how can you blame that. It's dedicated to all the couples I know so I wish everyone a Happy Valentine's Day. Now the story…_

_February 14__th__, 2008… 9 AM…_

Valentine's Day… the day where love is in the air and when I think about it, it's a day where things can get really mushy. Well, not in this case though as this day wasn't as ordinary than you would imagine. My name is Jose and I'm considered to be part human and part machine. I'm a member of an organization devoted to bringing peace throughout the fan-fiction world. They are the Fanfiction Author Fighters and we devote our time to doing stories and bringing peace against those that threaten to criticize us. But not today though because I have other plans and as you can see… it is Valentine's Day. Ironic ain't it but oh well… it all began right after I took a shower hoping to get the sweat out of my systems. As I cleaned up, I was looking forward to my big day and I had it all planned out. I can't spoil it though but its gonna be fun. After putting some clothes on, I looked around and see if no one else was awake.

((Whew. Everything is quiet… so far so good. Now to begin with Phase-1 of Operation Dragon Valentine.)) I thought to myself as I tip-toed through the hallway and went downstairs without so much as making a peep.

As I got outside, I took a deep breath knowing that I went through this without a hitch and it was only the beginning for me… the beginning of a very long day. Using my **AreaSteal** battlechip, I was able to make it to the city far from FAF HQ and took my time finding what I need for my day. The city all of us keep an eye on is called Crossover City. It is a place where everything we ever love take up place here whether it is of cartoons, anime or video games what you see is what you find. For me, I had to go to two places and I didn't have much time.

"Darn it… where is this place? D.M said that the nearest shop should be… right there. I owe him big time for this." I spoke to myself softly as I raced to a flower shop where they sold all different kinds of flowers.

Fortunately it was Valentine's Day and I took no expense to look and find what I require. It only took me a few seconds as I asked one of the employees what I needed. One of the employees was a gardener who had a passion for flowers. He was in his fifties but he had a caring heart and loved life. He had a name and he went by the name of Brannen, the flower enthusiast. After carefully gathering what I required, I paid Brannen (along with a tip) and was on my way.

((Got me a bouquet of roses so what's next… ah ha! Why is it so damn obvious duh! Got to get her some balloons.)) I thought to myself as I used a **Dash Attack** battlechip to get on the move and that didn't take me long either.

A few blocks away from the flower shop, there was the party supply store that my girlfriend and I always go to… The Paper Factory. Now you wonder why that kind of name because they sell also sell greeting cards for various occasions not to mention balloons. I went inside and the employees there welcomed me with positive delight.

"Hi, good morning. Can I get some helium balloons please? I need it for Valentine's Day which is ironically today." I spoke as one of the employees, a female named Lina answered to my request.

"Sure thing. We have here a special today for Valentine's Day and I think you'll like it. For $5.99, we can give you a half-dozen latex balloons. Are you interested?" Lina replied as I spoke in approval.

Since it was Valentine's Day I had to choose two colors; red and baby pink. After paying approximately six dollars and some cents, I waited for the balloons. Lina then asked me what sizes I want and I told them what I asked. I waited patiently and it didn't took me long for once they were inflated, they were a sight to behold. I was already on my way but something in my gut tells me that I was missing one more… god, why am I so stupid? It's the chocolates and no Valentine's Day can be complete without chocolates. Ironically there was a gift shop next door and after paying at least eight dollars, I gotten my hands on some chocolates perfect for this day. Without hesitation, I used another **AreaSteal** to teleport back to my room without so much as making a noise.

((Whew. Got that out of my way. Now to get to Shelby's room for my big… what the?)) I thought to myslf as I ending up being teleported to the wrong room… my girlfriend's room.

I'm such an idiot but never mind that because I had to be focused on getting out of that room without making any noise. I could try to teleport out of here but her dragon-like senses will detect it. What can I do? Hey, why bother when I can present my surprise to her. She'll like it big time knowing that she is looking forward to this too. I just stood there as Shelby was sleeping but then the sun's rays hit her eyes and that caused her to wake up. All I can do now was to wait and hope knowing for sure that I would get caught no matter what. As she opened her eyes, she would soon encounter a very unexpected surprise as Valentine's Day was about to give her a dose of mushiness.

"(yawns) Jose, what are you doing here and what are you holding?" Shelby spoke as I took a deep breath knowing that this was gonna be leading to the inevitable.

"Good morning Shelby… Happy Valentine's Day." I replied as I took out my gifts that I was gonna save for a surprise but I would soon end up getting the other end of the surprise.

The instant she looked at me with the gifts that I was giving her, she took a stretch first hoping to get the sleepyness out of her system but afterwards it was then she was gonna be giving me love that I would always endure. After putting some of the gifts aside, she took two steps back and glomped me tight like a sponge. I ended up on the floor as her glomp was then followed by a series of kisses that were felt all over my face. I always loved the kisses that she gave me and it filled my heart with a lot of love. Even though it lasted a few seconds, to me it lasted like hours. After I got up, she was pleased of the gifts that I got her; a pack of Valentine's Day chocolates, a half-dozen latex balloons (5 of them are 12 inch balloons and 1 is a 16 inch balloon) and a bouquet of red roses. She shedded a tear as she was happy with the gifts that she had gotten but then she had an idea.

"Uh Shelby… what are you planning? You know that I am taking you out for Valentine's Day unless…" I spoke as she had an evil smile on her face.

She then grabbed the pink 16 inch latex balloon and held it by the string while my heart began to beat like a drum set going out of control. It was then she placed it between my chest and her and I looked at her with a nervous expression. She then nodded at me knowing that it was okay and then I encircled my arms around her waist. I swore for sure that if we did it, it would nearly wake up everyone who are sleeping. We then began to squeeze each other tightly hoping to pop the balloon and we struggled a bit because it was a big balloon. I then used my strength to have my arms completely around her and my girlfriend did the same. It was then that the pressure from both of us trying to bust the balloon caused an explosion that was heard through the hallway. We both were silent when that happened and after a few seconds, we looked at each other and giggled quietly.

"Wow… I doubt anyone woke up from that pop. That was fun… but nonetheless, we have a whole day ahead of us. So, I'll leave you alone for a while so you can get yourself ready. I'll meet you outside in an hour okay?" I spoke as Shelby agreed in approval but not before we both shared a passionate kiss that lasted at least five seconds.

When we broke off the kiss, I imediately left the room and took a sigh of relief seeing that everyone went off without a hitch… sort of. I went back to my room and laid down to get myself some downtime hopefully so that Shelby can get herself ready with a bit of privacy. Looks like my Valentine's Day has already begun and it looks like things are going smooth indeed.

_One hour later…_

An hour passed and I was right now in the main hall watching some anime and eating a sandwich when Shelby came out of the blue with an outfit that made my heart beat like the song of a large drum. Shelby wore an outfit that completely blew my mind and in more ways than one made my heart flutter. She wore an outfit consisted of a red sweater, blue jeans and a pair of ruby red sneakers. She also had some makeup which would include some red lipstick that she had on her lips.

"So… are you ready to go? Let's do this." Shelby spoke as I turned off the tv and didn't waste any time heading outside hoping to spend Valentine's Day with my one true love.

As we were outside, Shelby then transformed into a dragon that was violet and had large wings that remind me of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, a legendary monster who possesses incredible strength. I got on her back and we immediately flew to the city that was nearby. Even though we can always walk the bridge that leads to the city, flight was much better because I always love to ride on top of my girlfriend despite the fact that it can be a bit embarrasing. Anyway, as we reached toward the central portion of Crossover City she made a perfect landing and reverted back to her normal form. Without hesitation, I encircled my arms around her and we were on our way to spending a whole day together but knowing that life has all these different things that can seriously twist things up, I had to be on my guard.

"Oh I'm so excited… what should we do first Jose? Oh I know, how about we go to GameStop, that would be fun." Shelby spoke as I didn't hesitate in agreeing with her.

We walked for a while as it took us some time to reach it but despite the fact that we would walk rather than fly, it was worth it. GameStop wasn't far as we immediately checked the place out to see what new games would be coming out and I already know that D.M has every console available in the Game Room of our HQ and maybe adding a couple of games to the library would really rock. When we got inside, we were checking out anything and everything about games but all I can say is that we both were anticipating some new games.

"Whoa! Look at this Jose. _Burnout Paradise_ already came out. Can you get it please?" Shelby spoke as she was excited to get a new game not to mention that I think it would bring a change of pace.

"Alright, alright… whoa, here it is. I've been expecting this game for quite some time. _Devil May Cry 4_ has finally came out. Too bad they don't have the Collector's Edition." I replied as one of the employees saw me ready to get some new games and fortunately, I wanted to get what I wanted.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the employee, a man named Richard said as I was ready to get what I needed and fortunately I didn't waste any time.

"Hi, I'm interested in both _Devil May Cry 4_ and _Burnout Paradise_. Is it available at the moment?" I spoke as the employee told me something else regarding the fact both games are on more than one console.

"Would you like it for _Microsoft's Xbox 360_ or the _Playstation 3_? Nothing is different between both versions but the 360 version has the achievements because of Xbox Live." Richard replied as the both of us realize that D.M got his hands on the 360 versions of both games.

"We would prefer the PS3 version because we've already tried the 360 versions and we were impressed." I spoke right after and Richard then went to the back and took out copies of _DMC4_ and _Burnout Paradise_ for the PS3.

After checking the prices for both games, I took great liberty to pay for both games. Shelby was really happy that I was getting her something for Valentine's Day. But the day was far from done because there was a lot more we had to do especially since I had various other activities planned. When we went outside, Shelby hugged me really tight with all the love she gave me and then she gave me a big kiss on the cheek that caused me to blush. I know D.M wouldn't mind if I got the PS3 versions of both games but I know he would try them regardless… since I already imported the new _Dual Shock 3 Six-axis_ controller.

"Hey Jose, what we should do now? Think we can go out and see a movie?" Shelby spoke in which that idea hit me like a ton of cinder blocks.

"That works. What do you want to see Shelby? I always want to see the movie _Fool's Gold_. What about you?" I replied in which she had another movie in mind and since it was Valentine's Day, I had to at least agree to what she had in mind.

"What about _Me & U, Us, Forever_? It's a love story that would be perfect for Valentine's Day." Shelby replied as that was the perfect movie she had in mind.

We walked for two blocks until we reached the movie theater in which I paid for the tickets, popcorn and drinks. As we took our seats in one of the theater rooms, we waited for the previews to come by and it took quite a while. She then encircled her arm over my shoulder and I smiled with a pleasing look. Her smile brought warmth in my eyes and whenever I think about her, it's that a part of me wants to do something more with her… but I didn't want to think about that right now. Without hesitation, the previews came and gone and then came the movie. I held her tight as I was gobbling up some popcorn while we were watching the movie. But it was then we both looked at each other was utmost passion and delight.

If the universe was right in my sights, I would be sure that everyone or everything would be known that I love my girlfriend, Shelby who I know one day will be my wife. The passion continued to pulsate and immediately our lips touched one another. Her lips sparked my soul like the Fourth of July and the passion never would stop. Her tongue had a taste that was sweet like candy but had a sensation that sparked my soul and gave it a rhythm that would drive me crazy. My fingers touched her cheek while we kissed and it then went upwards towards her soft and delicate hair. Her fingers touched my cheek and as the sensation intensified it then reached up to my hair that was coarse, soft and delicate. Even though the sensation intensified, we realized that this was a movie theater and we then broke off our kiss. My cheeks were red and they were warm from all that kissing but it seemed that we had done it for more than 15 minutes. Damn she was a good kisser!

_Two hours later…_

After watching the movie, we were already out of the movie theater and it seemed that there was only one thing missing considering that the sun was still high so we decided to go to a restaurant for lunch. I then took her to Dave & Buster's which doubled as a restaurant and an arcade. Seeing all the new arcade machines that were there, it was the perfect opportunity to test my skills but my girlfriend wanted to show her stuff. First things first though, we had to eat because after watching that movie made me want to wolf down on some lunch.

"Hi and welcome to Dave & Buster's my name is Tyson. How may I help you?" Tyson spoke as Shelby and I both wanted to get some food to eat.

"Yes, we would like a table for two please. We want to get our hands on some lunch." I replied afterwards as he guided us to a table near the arcades.

It was a great spot and we would get to see all the games that we would get to play. One of the waiters gave each of us a menu and it didn't take us long for us to choose what we wanted. Knowing that I have a big appetite (not really), I had gotten my hands on some Barbeque Ribs and boy, they were going to make me my day. As for my girlfriend though, she got her hands on some chicken fingers w/French fries. I kid her around a bit but she had her reasons which I didn't mind. We waited approximately 10 – 15 minutes and then when the food came by, we dig in and had a good lunch. Both of us took our time eating to ensure that it would last us till dinner not that it matters because we were going to spend a couple of hours here to play some arcade games.

"So, how do you like the day so far? You looking forward to what I have planned later?" I spoke as I was chewing on some barbeque ribs.

"Yeah, what do you have planned anyway? I'm curious though because you were so sweet to getting me _Burnout Paradise_. You were even sweeter when you got _Devil May Cry 4_. What are you going to be planning later?" Shelby replied as I took up a few seconds into thought but the only thing I can comprise is that I had a surprise for her.

"Let's just say that I have a huge surprise for you so all I can say is to be patient… all will come in time." I spoke afterwards as I cleaned up some barbeque sauce with a napkin.

"You know Jose… you really are very sweet ya know that? You really mean a lot to me and I wish I can be with you forever." Shelby replied as I then mentioned something she always knows.

"But you and I will always be together ya know that. We fight for the good of all fan-fiction and as much as we know, there will always be time for each other." I spoke in which I gave her a kiss on the cheek but not before cleaning myself up with a napkin.

After enjoying our lunch, we took some time to enjoy some of the arcade games that were there. One of the games I had a huge interest for and that was _Star Wars Trilogy Arcade_, the game I always beat but could never beat with just simply two tokens. Shelby watched as I was getting myself started on the _Death Star Trench Run_ in the _Battle of Yavin_. It was always a good level to warm up not to mention, I hardly ever get hit.

((My precision has to be right on the dot if I'm going to go through with this. Shelby has my support so I know I will triumph.)) I thought as I kept firing and took out the TIE Fighters that got in my way.

After taking care of Darth Vader's TIE Fighter, there was the trench run which I know sometimes can give me a nervous breakdown but I kept calm and decided to go through it like a man. Fortunately I did and Shelby was very pleased of my accomplishments. After a few minutes of playing _Star Wars Trilogy Arcade_, we moved on into other arcade games for the purpose of some amusement but not before I had to pay the bill which was around $25. Every game we played was somewhat of an enjoyment to the two of us but what mattered was that it was the most important day of our lives and I had to make sure that it had to be memorable. Nonetheless, I had one little surprise left and I was going to save it much later without a shadow of a doubt that I would satisfy her with the utmost extent.

_A few hours later... 8 PM_

After spending almost the whole day with my sweetheart, there was only one thing missing and that's right… I had one more surprise in store for her. You know as much as I won't admit to it, I enjoyed every bit of it to make sure that I would be happy for her. But if you thought that my previous surprises was enough, just wait cause the best was yet to come. I was in my room wearing an outfit that would drive Shelby nuts but all I can say is that Valentine's Day is never over. Shelby was right now watching a DVD as I then got out of my room. The instant she got her eyes on what I wore, she was blown away. I was wearing a black tuxedo with a red bowtie along with a pair of black dress shoes. She was speechless but the only thing that mattered was that Valentine's Day was gonna end and I knew that I had one last surprise in store.

"Jose… you look magnificent. Oh my god, this is insane! Why are you wearing this outfit… what are you planning?" Shelby spoke as she was curious but I didn't hesitate as I took her to my room for what she saw was gonna drive her crazy.

What she saw was a large greeting card which had words that were said on the card. The words were stated as follows:

_**Dear Shelby**_

_**Your smile makes me warm in my heart, your **__**fighting spirit brings strength when I'm down. Your love lifts me from the sorrow and takes me straight to the stars. Where the stars shine is where I see the constellations and one of them ends up being your beautiful face. Whether you are human or whether you are a dragon, your love takes me beyond. But there is one thing… just one thing I want to ask you in which I know that you and I will travel through the universe hoping to reach what is beyond…**_

_**Shelby Pytlak… will you be my valentine?**_

She looked at me with emotion in her eyes and from the looks of things, I had a feeling that what she was gonna do next would remind me of a certain brace-faced, pig-tailed girl. Shelby then glomped me with a lot of force and then smothered me with kisses all over my cheek and face. Her kisses were like a sponge as the love for her multiplied like crazy. While she was kissing me, she kept saying the one word that was music to my ears… it was yes. After all the kissing, I then got up and then we both saw the moon shining through the night sky. What happened next was something that not even destiny could witness. We both looked at each other with love in our eyes and then we shared a kiss that was passionate like chocolate. A sensation flew through our lips like the awakening of the sunrise and knowing what would happen next would be saved for another time. Let's just say that the love I have for Shelby is in a level you can't handle.

I wish each and every one of you a Happy Valentine's Day including Shelby in which she is the reason why I did this. This is my story so I hope that you would like it. Laterz.


End file.
